The Secrets of Love
by Xxdiamond in the skyxX
Summary: How in the world do you fall in love with someone you barely know or talk to? How do you fall for someone you know you’re not ever supposed to fall for? Just what are the secrets to love that make these sorts of incidences transpire? AU. College. SasuxOC
1. What Partners?

A/N: This is my newest story I am working on! I feel like I've improved a lot more in my past writings so I'll probable rewrite everything I have up here. But enough about that…on with the story! Don't judge the plot cus it's not as predictable as it initially seems to be. Hope those who read this will like it!

**Disclaimer:** If I own **Naruto** I would not be writing this I now would I?

* * *

It was finally the last session of class and what better way than to end it in science class with a creepy old geezer. I pull out my chair and take a seat in my assigned seat; I'm in the far back.

I take out my pencil and binder from my neon purple checkerboard backpack purse. Shortly after I do this, the empty classroom now starts to fill in. I glance at the clock, noticing I was a tad early. With a low grumble, I place my hand underneath my chin hoping time would be kind enough to pass by quickly. Then it happened.

Uchiha Sasuke entered in the neatly organized classroom, walking with both hands placed in his pockets, face un-phased by anything, the usual. I quickly start to fix my auburn hair just a bit, hoping he would notice me when he walks by my spot. I try my best to form some kind of sentence, but nothing comes to mind.

As he walks past my desk, I catch the sweet yet spicy cinnamon scent that I always loved so much. But he doesn't say anything to me. But I understand why. We are only acquaintances after all. Sasuke and I only know each other through a certain blonde idiot. Once again I grumble to myself because I notice the class has been filling in more ever since the stoic raven made his appearance.

About five minutes later, our Science Chemistry teacher, Orochimaru-sensei, comes in via the back door. "Good afternoon," he says, taking a seat smoothly at his large desk. I notice him scanning the room; I suppose he's is taking roll. When he's finished, he gets up and looks at the white board with a scientific query inscribed on its smooth canvas.

"Mitsune, do you know the answer to this problem?"

"Heh, of course I do," she replies nonchalantly. Man whatta cocky bastard. I roll my eyes and yawn lightly. But that was my aneki for you. "The answer is yes obviously."

"Explain." And so she does. I quickly write down her elucidation. So she's not useless after all. A small smirk forms on my lips.

"Good job Mitsune," he commends, wandering back over to his large bureau. The old man pauses before he speaks, "…As you all know we are at the end of chapter eight."

The majority of the class let out an amplified groan toward Orochimaru's statement. Heck his tests are hard, who wouldn't complain, except maybe Mitsune and Sasuke. I turn back and blush lightly as I watch his emotionless face. So cute! I bit my bottom lip, holding in my strident squeal and face forward resolutely.

"Now, now…I know my tests are exceptionally difficult to a degree so I am also assigning a project and I'm giving you two weeks so don't say: 'You didn't give us enough time'."

My heart almost jumps out of my chest; I can finally at long last boost this B-! I wonder if we'll have partners.

"Will we have partners Orochimaru-sensei?" my twin aneki asks boldly, always voicing my thoughts, curse her. Heh…well I guess we are related after all.

"Of course. I've already devised a plan and pre-assigned everyone a partner, so listen carefully as I'm not going to repeat myself."

Oh great, partners…assigned partners no less…wait a minute. A light bulb flashes in my head like a beacon. Maybe if Sasuke and I can be partners, then he'll be bound to talk to me more! Ahhheh yeah, that should work!

"First off…Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru." By the indifferent shrugs, I could tell both were content on being each other's partner. "Hyuuga Hinata and Rock Lee," he said next.

"Uh!" I hear Lee gasp and see a small smile spread on his face. Well so far it seemed that everyone's wishes were coming true.

"Nagasaki Isano and Uzumaki Naruto." Yea, everyone but mine!

I glanced around the room, spotting the pumped up blonde. "Great…" I mumble and slump my head on the black desk. This is just peaches and cream. Don't get me wrong, Naruto is cool and all…but I really wanted to be with Sasuke.

"Are you okay Isano-chan?"

"Oh yea, I'm fine Lee," I say, trying to crack a smile. "I'm…uh…just tired…is all."

"Oh. Well ok." He smiles back.

"Are you two done?" Orochimaru asks suddenly, sounding slightly irritated. We both nod apologetically. "Good. Now then…Yamanaka Ino and Sai."

"Ugh Sai…?" she groans, but then apparently has an afterthought, "…Well I suppose he's better than Naruto."

"Hey! I heard that!" the blue-eyed young man shouts, jumping out of his chair heatedly.

"Good, now I don't have to repeat myself!" Ino shouts back in the same tone.

"Are we in college or pre-school?" inquired Orochimaru seriously, raising his voice just a bit, effectively quieting the two blondes. They immediately sit back down. "…Moving on…Nagasaki Mitsune and Uchiha Sasuke, you two will be partners."

"WHAT?" Of course that was Haruno Sakura. "How does she get paired up with Sasuke-kun and not me? I mean I was sure I would end up with Sasuke-kun!"

"Either you accept your partner or work by yourself." With a loud huffy grumble, she sighs, utterly defeated by the pale, hardnosed teacher. "That's what I thought."

Damn him. Orochimaru is aware that unlike most girls, including myself, that nee-chan doesn't feel a thing for the highly popular Uchiha. I furiously fumble with my pencil, grumbling hotly to myself, cursing the snake like man a million times over. He did this on purpose. I can see it in his golden slit eyes, that damn snake bastard. My left eye starts to twitch uncontrollably. Now I'm going to have to suffer Sasuke being in my dorm working with baka Mitsune. I really regret sharing a dorm with my twin right now.

I tune out Orochimaru-sensei as he continues unremittingly to announce partnerships and continue to mentally rant on how much I'm starting to hate my aneki for this, even though it's not really her fault. However I am pulled out of my malicious thoughts as I notice Lee get up and Naruto take his spot in replacement beside me.

"Hey Isano." He grins at me. Clearly Orochimaru-sensei had announced we met up and sit with our assigned partner during my jealous tirade.

"Hey Naruto," I say nicely, trying to still my inner anger.

"I'm so glad I got you as my partner." Yea well I wish we weren't. No offense to you at all Naruto, but it's true.

I roll my eyes to where Mitsune and Sasuke where…ugh…she's friggin _smiling_ at him. I watch Sasuke take a seat next to her. I turn away and try to get the picture out of my head. Great, that's just _lovely_, I can't.

"Oi, Isano, do you have any idea for the project? We got the element carbon."

"I see," I say blankly, not really paying him no mind.

I unthinkingly look over to the other side of the room, wishing I didn't because I see Sasuke inching his way closer to Mitsune. If that doesn't make my blood boil, then I don't know what does. Kami-sama, I'm so pissed off right now I can't even think straight.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Naruto's hand suddenly is in my face, waving the appendage wildly. He then looks in the direction I was just looking at. "What the heck are you looking at?"

"Nothing," I lie quickly. "Let's just focus on the project." I go into my binder and grab a sheet of loose leaf paper and start writing out what days we can possible meet up. "All right. First off, what days are you free to meet up with me?"

"Hmm…Mondays and Wednesdays," mutters the blonde contemplatively. "Oh and possibly Fridays for about an hour or so."

"That's good. But remember, I told you how I got a new job last week right?"

"Dido," says Naruto cheerfully. Despite what it seems, we have been long time friends. We've know each other since Freshman year, where it all began. "What time do you start?"

"On Mondays and Wednesday from one o'clock to five o'clock in the evening. It's only a part time job at the movie theaters."

"Sweet job. My work hours at Target are Tuesdays and Thursday from four o'clock in the evening till closing which is around nine."

"So we can't work on it today, huh?" Today is Thursday.

"Yea sorry…" He rubs his head apologetically, "Oh, but maybe during my break, stop by and we'll talk about what we should do."

"All right that sounds like a plan to me."

Maybe I shouldn't have been so judgmental. I mean just cus I didn't get my crush for a partner, didn't have mean I had to be an ass towards Naruto and think all those unfair thoughts about him. He was one of my best friends after all. We would be good partners.

Still…I can't help but feel somewhat wistful as I see how well Sasuke and Mitsune, the supposed 'rivals', get along out the corner of my eye…

* * *

Yeah done with chapter one! Thanks for reading and I hope you'll continue! Before I go, this is some info that is need-know info. They are **not** pairings.

**Main Partners in the Science Class **(note the other characters are here but just not in this class)

TemarixShikamaru

HinataxLee

NarutoxIsano

InoxSai

SasukexMitsune

SakuraxKiba

Note: The Rookie Nine and the twin sisters are all **nineteen**. Neji, TenTen, and Lee are **twenty**.


	2. Why me?

A/N: Thanks for the favorite story alerts! I was so bored that I typed this up. So it's up earlier than planned but whatever! The main people I am focusing on at the moment are Naruto, Sasuke and the two OCs of course. The living setting is in Manhattan, New York and the characters attend Marist University so there will be American names and other names; a big mix of people and such. Well that should be it with info for now. Onward with the story!

* * *

It may have just been me, but that class seemed longer than usual; once again, Orochimaru's lecture was both pointless and disturbing. I was too distrait to pay close attention today though. I grab my backpack and exit the class the second he dismisses us. I have one thing on my mind and that's to get home. But alas, I get stopped; why can't a girl just relax on a Thursday evening?

"Hey Isano,"

"Yea, what is it Sakura?"

"Make sure Mitsune doesn't flirt with my Sasuke-kun, all right?"

"Sure why not?" I reply casually and start to walk off to my dorm.

"Wait," She grabs me by my jacket sleeve, stopping me. Man she better be lucky I can hold in my internal anger. I want to just go home already. "I heard that Sasuke will be coming over around five o'clock this evening to start working with your aneki."

My hazel brown eyes widen considerable; Sasuke's coming over our dorm much sooner than I anticipated! "Thank you Sakura." She nods and retracts her grip from my arm, biding me a nice farewell as she starts walking away.

She's not a bad person, I know. She just really likes Sasuke like me. I can understand that. But Sakura telling me that information made me want to fly home. Damn I better hurry on up.

* * *

By the time I reached my dorm, I realized my shallow breath and heart were faster than usual. Am I obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke, am I really as big a fan girl like Sakura and Ino? I was only speed walking and yet… I place my hand over my heart, feeling to the rapid strumming beats. I wipe the droplets of sweat from my temples so I won't look like I just ran home even though I kind of did. Afterwards, I reach into my pocket, taking my key and insert it in. I twist it open and push the door in.

Empty…

I flick on the light switch on and plop down on my teal bedspread. Thank goodness for peace and quiet…temporarily of course

I lay there for about two seconds before getting up. I go to the mini fridge that both Mitsune and I paid for, pulling it open and grab a tropical Hi-C. Then I walk languidly over to the pantry, also taking my favorite cookies, and take a short bite. I swear my eyes rolled in the back of my head at that instant. I'm in sweet cookie_ heaven_. Closing my eyes blissfully, I intake more of the delicious lemon cookie goodness until I hear my door shut closed. Ugh…back to reality. I walk over to where Mitsune is.

"Hey," she says, taking off here lime green winter jacket. "Jeez, it's freaking cold!"

"Go warm up some hot chocolate like you always do."

"Good idea." She takes off her matching hat and scarf and proceeds to the small kitchen. I watch her waist length coal black locks swish side to side coolly in her wake. "I hope you don't mind, but Sasuke's coming over in like forty five minutes."

"Oh not at all," I say through gritted teeth as calm as I could. Of course I freaken mind, Sasuke should be working with me not you!

"Well that's good," she responds, completely oblivious and goes in the pantry, withdrawing a red mug with a cute snowman on it. "Hey what'd you and Naruto get?"

"Carbon."

"Oh…Sasuke and I got Rhodium." Good for you two. Anything else you wanna announce nee-chan? What a dense dumbass. I take the remote and turn on the TV, flipping to Nickelodeon. I still love cartoons…don't judge me.

"Heh…it's the _Fairly Odd Parents _Christmas Special," I say in between chuckles. Aww good times…

"No way, this still comes on?" Mitsune grabs her freshly made hot cocoa and takes a seat on her bed to watch with me.

Watching that gave us something to do and I felt less resentment to my aneki for having Sasuke as her science partner. It was fun, sitting back watching something that came on like five years ago and repeating the funny lines. Man that was the cartoon show…until I got into anime big time.

"Imouto, you haven't turned on the Christmas tree lights yet?"

"No, why should I?"

I hear her sigh deeply and get up to for it herself. Heh. Do my bidding aneki. I stretch my legs out on my bed and glance at the clock. Oh…it's already ten minutes till five. Sasuke will be here shortly. The clock changes to 4:51 suddenly. Crap.

"Aw I ran outta popcorn, dang."

An idea springs to mind, "I'll get you some Mitsune."

"You sure?" came the dubious reply. I merely nod my head. "Gee thank—wait what's the catch?"

"Catch; there is no catch, hehe!" I scratch the back of my head sheepishly, "Why can't a little sister help you out once in a while?"

"Well whatever…" She digs in her jean pocket and hands me a five. "Thanks."

"Yea." Quickly I throw on my shoes and jacket, heading out the door, "I'll be back."

"Be careful in the snow Isano."

"I will." I close the door.

That was too close.

I grab my purple Rant to check the time onscreen: 4:55pm. I head down the quiet beige-red hall, walking for the stairs. I hear footsteps coming up and I look the other way. Sasuke…it's gotta be him. I can't help but look at the boy as he heads up the pallid steps. The raven haired boy approaches the last step and glances at me curiously before continuing on.

He's not Sasuke…

I slump down depressingly and start heading down the steps myself. Burrowing my right hand in my loose jacket pocket, I whip out my plum colored IPod and plug it in my ears. Yeah, purple is my favorite color if you didn't notice.

I finally get off the first set of stairs and move down the next hall which was crowded with college students. Some even shove me into the wall, but I don't pay any mind because I know it's not maliciously done. I turn the next corner preparing for the next flight of steps. Damn sometimes I wonder why I let Mitsune-nee talk me into being on the sixth floor. Stupid stairs. Then again…I could have took the elevator, now that I think about it.

My favorite song ends as I make it down the next round of stairs. I scroll throw the next list of songs which mainly consist of J-Pop from my favorite songs of my watched anime (along with other odd ball songs) when I notice a familiar smell in the air.

"Sasuke…" I mumble, almost thinking it to myself, "It's him; it's really him this time." My breathing sounds heavier than normal and I just stop walking.

_Stay calm Isano_, I tell myself as he gets closer.

He stops abruptly, a few steps lower than me, and flicks his grey orbs upwards, staring into my hazel ones. Crap, he's looking right at me. I force myself to say something.

"I…uh…hi Sasuke…"

He lowers his brow, almost frowning at me. I feel a light breeze brush by and it's weird because we're inside. The Uchiha breaks the tension by looking away and closing his eyes. With a low gasp, I snap my neck around and gaze at his back as he continues to ascend up, straight past me.

_Sasuke… _

I bit my lip dejectedly and move on my way, shortly arriving at the doorway out the dorms and depart from the large building. Why does he seem to not like me…at all?

* * *

The dim night sky is filled with tiny pinpricks of faraway starlight. I look up and watch as the first tender white snowflake fall down in front of me.

So it's going to be a snowy night.

I prefer the spring, where everything comes back to life and the sun is vividly golden and refreshingly warm…when plants and leaves are bright emerald, flowers go in fantastic blooms of vivid colors, and cute little creatures pop out of their homes to play and frock around leisurely. Winter always seems so lonely sometimes. Its white essence is so cold and impassive and life takes a slow turn as if time has stopped. It's pretty to look and all but…still…I can't help but feel like that about this comatose season.

With a forlorn sigh, I pace forward, keeping my head low to avoid anybody I see and, sooner or later, I arrive to my destination. The bell jingles jubilantly as the electronic door slides open, beckoning me inside.

"Hello there!" greets a cheerful young sales associate.

My hazel orbs rotate to him and then travel back to my feet. I walk to the sixth aisle mechanically, seizing my Mitsune's favorite brand of popcorn. Next, I limp over to the frozen food section and take a container of my favorite ice cream,_ Cookies'nCream._ I'm definitely gonna need some comfort food…and, perhaps, a shovel to scoff it down with. My feet move off own accord to the cash register and I listlessly place the items on the counter.

"Hey…you alright?" I don't say anything as I look at the sales associate. I see his name is Mark from his dark blue name tag. His name is in cursive and in white. Mark starts to ring up the items. "That'll be six dollars and forty cents." He puts the two simple items in a plastic bag for me.

"Ok…" I reach into for my pockets and remember that I didn't actually take the money aneki gave me cause I was in such a rush. "Ugh…" Damnit all.

"Oh, that's all right." I blink and look up, meeting kind dark green eyes. "It's on me. You take care miss." Mark hands me the small bag with a gentle smile.

"Thank you so much," I mumble gratefully, giving him a small smile of my own as I take the bags.

I then head out, feeling slightly better. But I do wish time would just fly by so I wouldn't have to see _his_ face…however…I know Mitsu-nee would get worried if I stay out too long so I tell myself to hurry and get home even though my legs plaintively scream no.


	3. Face to Face

I take a deep breath before opening the front door.

"Well, it's about time!" Mitsune says irritably as I step inside our dorm, "Where were you, you got me worried for nothing!"

"I was…" I glance over at Sasuke then back to my angry twin, "I…was at the store; where else would I be idiot?" This was my way to handle situation at hand. I couldn't tell her I was crying; my pride wouldn't let me. On top of that Sasuke was here.

"Fine, but what took you an extra ten minutes, hmm?" She puts her hands on her hips, expecting a reasonable explanation. "It should have only taken you just about seven minutes exactly." Geez, she always has to get so technical…

"…I ran into a friend; that's all." I hold out the box of popcorn to shut her up. "Here."

"Yay thanks!" she exclaims, taking the red small box, "…Wait, how'd you pay for it? I realized when you left you forgot to take my five."

I smile lightly, "Oh the cashier guy said it was on him."

"Lucky you…hey what's with the ice cream?"

"Huh…oh…this is…nothing. I just had a taste for it."

I walk in the mini kitchen and grab a metal spoon out metal silverware rack while Mitsune starts to pop the popcorn in the microwave. I lift up the brown lid to the ice cream container and go back over to our tiny den area, casually taking a seat on the small couch next to Sasuke. Truly, I wanted to start a conversation with him but I didn't know what to say…especially with Mitsune here.

"Hey Uchiha, you want some?" she asks causally as she takes the bag out of the microwave and starts to shake it rapidly to coat the contents in the butter within.

"As if."

"All right, it was just a _simple_ question. A _simple_ yes or no would have been fine," she growls coldly, taking a seat next to the raven. "Let me see your laptop for a second."

He hands it to her without any complaint.

I can't believe how well she and Sasuke get along…it's not fair. She doesn't even like him and yet they can work with each other like this. How does aneki do it…? Does she maybe like Sasuke after all?

"Look Uchiha, we need to get these materials if we want an A."

"Fine by me. I'll pick up the supplies tomorrow."

"Wow really? Cool." I'm a little jealous, to watch them face to face, actually it makes me really angry. I curl my fist into a tight ball, but then I let it go. "Unfortunately…I might have to go with you just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Sasuke inquires, glancing at aneki, a jet black eyebrow quirked.

"Well I am your partner, and I wouldn't want you to do all the work yourself, I suppose."

"Whatever," he retorts carelessly, turning back to his paper work.

I can't take this anymore.

I jump up from my bed, covering my face and dash for the door.

"Imouto?"

"Don't come after me!"

I run out the dorm, crying like a six year old who can't have her way. I'm so damn selfish. I hear other room doors opening and students stick their nosy faces out to see the commotion, but I continue to run, ignoring those around me until I make it outside into the cold.

* * *

"Where the hell did she go?" I mutter darkly to myself. I had checked every freaking level of the dorm residence. Where can she be?

"I don't see her," Sasuke announces, coming up the steps from the lowest floor.

Alarmed, I pale immensely, "Are you serious? Ugh…damnit…"

Isano, why the hell did you run off like that? I look down my feet, trying to relief some of this stress. With that action, I come to a sudden decision.

"Hey Uchiha…why don't we call it quits for the day, I'm going to look for Isano."

"Alright." He nods curtly.

"I'll see you later."

"Yea," He heads out the back exit.

I start running down the hall, scanning the whole area. Right now the only person on my mind is my imouto. I stop once I reach the outside, immediately shivering because of the cold breeze. But that made me want to continue even more.

If I don't find her soon, she could end up being very sick.

* * *

Yea, I probably looked like a big idiot pulling a stupid stunt like that. What was I thinking? Mitsune's probably worried as hell. Sasuke probably thinks I'm a total loser. I grab my knees and draw them to my chest securely. I picked the worst place to be, but it was the only place where I could be alone.

A light breeze passes by, picking up the white toppings blowing it right in my face. I had better get back home… I stand up, brushing off the snow. I pause in the middle of this action. But if I go home…what if Sasuke's still there? What if Mitsune's mad at me…she probably doesn't care because she's having too much fun with Sasuke.

I wipe the returning falling droplets off my face and walk over to the thinly frozen over pond, glancing down at it. I frown at my blurry reflection. Oh…look at me…I wipe the dry tear streaks from my face. I can't go home like this, with this face. I sigh deeply and miserably.

Why am I so pathetic…?

"Isano!"

I blink and turn around only to find myself impaled by warm arms. However, all the warmness leaves my body as the idiot sends us flying into the pond; the thin ice film shatters easily and we're plunged into the ice cold water with a large ker-splash.

I pop up first, spewing water from my mouth like a fish, quickly shaking my drenched face like a dog, before the bitter cold bites me.

"Aaah, let g-go o-f m-me!" I vehemently chatter out through clenched teeth, shivering in the low depths.

Mitsune shortly burst out from the murky depth, teeth chattering like crazy as well, but her face has wholesome relief as she glomps me joyfully again.

"Oh, I-Isano I was s-so w-worried about y-you!"

I stared at her with wide eyes. I'm genuinely stunned. She…she had looked for me after all…she _does_ care… I felt again the hot prickly pressure build up behind my hazel orbs.

"A-aneki…" I wipe the forming tears out my eyes, "…Get the hell off me, this water's freaking COLD!"

A sheepish grin follows at the statement. "Oh sorry." She stands up to her full height, dripping from head to toe.

"Baka!" I hiss at the retard as I stand up fully myself, half glowering at my twin, "What do you want?" Kami-sama, I hate how water makes you feel three times heavier.

"Ugh _what_?" she scoffs in disbelief. "What do you mean _what_? I wanna know _what_ the heck made you run off like that!"

I say nothing and merely stalk out to the rim of the pond and climb out of it. "…I don't know can we please just get home; I'll explain on the way."

"Fine. Here take my jacket," she mutters kindly, taking it off and handing it to me.

As nice as the older sisterly gesture was, I glare balefully at her, "What the hell makes you think I want a _soaked _jacket?"

* * *

Mitsune opens the door to our shared dorm and I follow in right behind her damp trail. "Man we are so freaken wet…" she mutters, taking off her jacket and wringing it out right on the damn carpet.

This baka…

"What are you doing?" I snap irritably.

She gives a me a 'what do you think retard' look, "Wringing out my jacket. Duh!"

"You're such an idiot," I sigh genuinely, walking over to my bed spread when I notice an unpleasant image, "Oh great!"

"What?"

"My ice cream got all over my bed!"

**8:00p.m.**

"Alright I'm back." Mitsune says in her cheerful tenor, kicking open the partly open door, bearing my stain free sheets in her arms. "Your sheets have been washed and cleaned your _majesty_."

"Aw, thanks!" I reply gratefully, giggling as I grab the bed spread, "You are a wonderful _slave_."

Mitsune laughed, "Ha, yea, well try not to get used to it, dear imouto."

"But of course," I simper languidly.

I love joking around with aneki…it reminds me of when we were kids, how we used to play "Princess and Slave". Our little dumb kid game were we'd take turns being the 'princess' and the other, the 'slave' depending if one of use has upset the other or something. Or epically lost in our two-person hide-and-go-seek.

By the way…it's been three hours since my little slip up. It's only a little uncomfortable being in here with nee-chan…she still wants to know I'm sure, but she hasn't said anything yet. I didn't tell her anything as to why when we stumbled back in half frozen.

I roll my eyes over to the left only to find Mitsune sitting on her bed looking straight at me with piercing sapphire blue orbs, all traces of amusement and playfulness gone. Oh crap.

"S-so…I'll be going to bed now…" I mumble nervously with a wavering grin as I finish making up my bed. I crawl inside the warmth. "Night." I pull the switch to my lamp next to my dresser.

"Wait."

Oh Kami-sama, must we discuss this now, I'm really tired after the pond episode and…and I just don't feel like talking about it truthfully. Like _I_ would tell _her_ that _I _was jealous of _her_, please. Not ever.

"Look," I began quietly, shifting on my side to look at her in the sift light of her own lamp, "it's been a long day, and I'm really drained so can we please skip/drop it?"

After the longest two seconds ever, she finally responds with a dull, "Fine."

After silent deliberation, she reaches over and turns off her light on her side and watches the bright screen before. Mitsune likes to fall asleep watching TV; I don't know why but she does. I always assumed she was scared of the dark, but she adamantly insists that she's not.

I still don't believe her.

Anyway, I move to a more comfortable position away from the luminous glow of the TV and slowly close my eye, falling into a deep sleep…hopefully one without the presence of a certain raven…

* * *

By the time I woke up, it was already **10:15a.m.** on my alarm clock in bold red.

Time for yet another embarrassing day trying to keep my secret from aneki. However, it's Friday, so at least I don't go to school, along with the majority of my friends. That means no Sasuke, and for once thank Kami-same for that.

I hear Mitsune toss and turn in her bed, but I ignore it and tip-toe to my dresser, opening it and grabbing a marigold yellow sweater and black pants along with black snow boots. Then I head into the bathroom. Once inside I shut the door behind me and look into the transparent mirror. I stare at my somber reflection and let out a soundless sigh.

Well…I'm somewhat attractive…so why doesn't Sasuke notice me? Or maybe there are just so many much prettier girls after him, that he doesn't have the time of day for me? Probably true actually…I think Sakura and Ino have me beat in the looks department. I'm pretty, but honestly plain-ish in my opinion. My aneki looks prettier than me I believe also…not that I will **ever** tell her that to her face so her pompous manner will be boosted further. Hell no.

Does Sasuke even know my name? I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. I mean…the only time I even hang around him is when I'm with Naruto and the gang. Like I said before, we were just barely acquaintances.

I remember Sasuke in high school…we talked in our freshman and sophomore year, but that was almost three years ago. On top of that, he had gotten so popular during high school that he didn't have time to even talk with me; I was popular alright, but I wasn't "upper class" popularity or whatever stupid cliché clique it was called. Oh yeah, _preppy_ and whatnot. So stupid. I don't miss high school at all. I hate labels.

All that being said, he wouldn't bother to remember the name of someone like me; I am a nameless, plain girl face to him. Well…he might know my name now, but only cus of nee-chan.

Damn…when did my self esteem take a turn for the worst? I really _am _pathetic. Admittedly, I am somewhat wistful of Mitsune…she always is positive and confident, no matter what the situation. If there's one thing I could have from her it would be that optimistic demeanor she always carries.

With a deep sigh, I walk over to the small creamy white tub. It's been a while since I've actually taken a bath. Usually I take showers; much quicker. But perhaps…today…I will do something different. I pull up the lever and watch blank-faced as the warm liquid spills loudly out the silver nozzle to fill the tub.

* * *

My eye twitches at the annoying pattern that keeps buzzing off. Too lazy to even turn it off, I let the alarm continue its shrill tirade to the point where it gets really irritating. But I'm just so comfortable and snug, that I don't want to move.

"Imouto, your alarm is going off!" I basically shout into my rose-yellow colored pillow, eyes still firmly shut. "…Isano!" Again no response.

Oh well. It can't go on forever can it? But still…it's very annoying. Curse laziness to the pits of rotting Hell. I hastily wrap the covers over my head in hopes of blocking out the sound…however it's futile, for I can still hear the infernal beeping.

"Shut up, damn," I growl, wildly feeling my dresser for anything.

Shortly, something touches my grasping hand and I blindly chuck it across the room, actually hitting it, because the grating beeping dies almost instantly.

Score for Mitsune.

Unfortunately, a loud crash emerges and yet the clock continues to go off, more muffled now, cus it's on the floor. Behind my closed lids, I roll my eyes and pull the covers over my head, yanking the pillow harder down on my head.

Meh…Isano will get it eventually. I'm too tired to care anymore.

* * *

I quickly jump out the tub with a low splash, pulling a dark blue towel from the metallic rack and wrap it around myself. What the hell was that crash? Don't tell me someone broke in? Oh Kami-sama, what would I do? Panic floods through my system as I recall Mitsune still sleeping. Crap, that idiot wouldn't notice it!

Moving faster than yesterday, I hurriedly proceed to the door and slam it open; a strong cold breeze due to opening the door too fast hits my exposed, wet skin and I shudder.

"Shut up ya damned stupid clock!" hisses Mitsune angrily.

…

…Of course…that's what happened…I got worried for nothing.

I roll my eyes irritated and step to my side of the room, seeing the cause of the crash. Stooping down with an irate huff, I pick up the annoying device and switch it off.

"Thank you imouto," Mitsune says in a much muffled voice. A pillow is pulled down on her head.

Really, is it that hard to get out of bed to turn it off? Yea sure you're all warm, nice, and comfortable, but still. It's hard to believe I was just envying this slothful girl that is my twin in our shared bathroom just twenty minutes ago.

Not even three minutes later, my Rant starts up its ring tune; "_Competition_" by Dragonette. Mitsune groans but this time, sits up, finally getting her lazy ass up.

"Who is it?" she asks, yawning as she gives me a groggy stare.

"It's a text," I note as I shift the sliding, "…from Naruto…"

"What's it say?"

"Hold on…" I fix the towel more securely around my figure before reading clearly, "It says: _Good morning Mitsune and Isano, I hope you both had a wonderful sleep,_" I smile to myself and glance at nee-chan before scrolling down the text further, "Uh…he says come to _Natsunami_ for breakfast."

"Who's going?"

"Um…" I look back at the text, "Sakura, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Shika, and Sasuke…he says to be there in like half an hour…so aneki if you wanna come then I suggest you get dressed."

"All right, I'm going." She limps out of her bed in the lifeless fashion zombie, stretching and adding in another yawn.

"Okay, I'll get my stuff out the bathroom and get lotion up in the room so you can have the bathroom."

"Sounds like a plan imouto."

Feeling a bit happier than I previously did, I skip to the bathroom, taking out my clothes with me, "All yours aneki."

"Awesome," she cheers languidly as she enters, shutting the door closed, "…Man it's really cold, but ya gotta love winter, ne?"

"I guess…" I mumble loud enough for her to hear from inside the sealed bathroom. I don't really care for winter as you all know…but…maybe one day…Sasuke and I can make cute little snow angels together and call them Isake, or maybe Sasano. I giggle and snort simultaneously at the ridiculous notion.

Pfft, _yeah right_.

* * *

After a good fifteen minutes, I'm dressed. I have to make sure I look kinda nice since Sasuke is going to be there. Looking in a small mirror, I give up trying to fix my hair to be loose and pull it up in its usual ponytail with my short auburn bangs in front. The only thing I like about my hair is the naturally visible blonde highlight I have.

"Isano you done?" asks Mitsune as she strides out the bathroom.

Aneki looks nice as usual. She is wearing a jade green long sleeved halter style sweater with denim jeans and black boots similar to my own. Unlike me, she can get away with wearing her waist length charcoal black locks fully loose. For some reason, I just don't look that great when my hair is out…so I always don a ponytail or have my hair pulled up in some way.

Mitsune glances at me as she takes her purse from atop her dresser, "You ready to head out?"

"Yeah, come on they're probably waiting on us."

Mitsune and I walk down the last set of stairs before entering the snowy outside.

"All right I'm driving, so surrender over the keys." I reach to her, holding out my hand expectantly.

"Hold on geez, I gotta find 'em." She starts rummaging through her emerald green bag, too occupied in finding said items to notice a certain someone in a neat black suit had walked up to us.

"Oh…Itachi-sensei, good morning," I greet politely.

He smiles lightly, leaning his head to the side ever so slightly, "Good morning Isano. How are you?"

"Great! Uh…but when is the homework due again?" I ask sheepishly; I just remembered I totally forgot.

"It's due Monday right when class starts."

"Okay…thanks…" I say gratefully. "Sorry I forgot." I rub the back of my head dumbly; this is so embarrassing, I'm nineteen and couldn't remember when important homework is due.

"It's fine. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"No, I got it all now," I reply with a smile.

Itachi is such a great English teacher…well teacher in general. He really is. Though, like his little brother, he is insanely popular with many girls in our quaint college; it's amazing how girls in their earlier twenties still fan girl over hot guys like in high school. But I wonder…is that just how all Uchiha men are, unbelievably handsome? It's like a gift…or maybe, perhaps, a curse.

"Aha, finally found them!" Mitsune exclaims happily, holding them up with a triumphant grin that is until her azure blue eyes lock with smoky gray ones. Her jaw slacks in surprise.

"Good morning Mitsune, how are you?"

"G-good now…and you?" I notice her cheeks are flushed and I clear my throat to contain my high giggles. No way_._ Mitsune is totally _blushing _like any other dotting fan girl.

"I'm fine as well. It's good to hear you are too. Well, I don't want to hold you ladies up. See you both Monday morning." And with a sweet smile, he leaves, long silky ponytail, whipping in the cold wind.

Off topic, I know, but I really wish I had hair like him…he's not even a girl, and yet his hair is probably better than most (if not all) girls. But I have someone to pick on at this moment instead of moaning about hair.

"SmoothMitsune: _"G-good now…and you?"_" I repeat slyly with a rather wide grin.

"Oh shut up." Her face is still flaming red. Loser.

"How did you not hear us talking?"

"I-I don't know…I was just…" she trails off, evidently too embarrassed to continue.

I laugh loudly and she grumbles petulantly. I never knew my confident aneki could so easily be shattered by a simple greeting. We walk down the student parking area. The ground is littered with foot deep snow. It's hard to walk through but luckily we have our boots to assist us. I use the electronic key to unlock the door to our Silver GMC _Acadia _as we approach it. It beeps once before unlocking itself.

"Okay so real quick Isano…" says Mitsune suddenly, glancing at me with sharp blue eyes. "Why did you run out yesterday?"

I sigh darkly at the reoccurring topic. Ugh, well she's never going to stop her little questionnaire until she finds out…so I might as well tell her a little just to satisfy her and shut her up. "Well…" I began slowly, opening the driver's door, "I just felt uncomfortable in the room with you two…that's all."

"That's it?" She raises a finely curved eyebrow suspiciously.

"That's it!" I exclaim, smiling brightly at her before starting the engine. "Oh, what, you thought that I, Nagasaki Isano, was jealous of you and Uchiha Sasuke? I've talked to him before aneki, you're not the first."

"Ok sheesh, you don't have to add all that," she whined morosely, "I was just worried is all."

I ignore her, looking over my shoulder behind me to check if any other cars were in my way before I pull out and take off. Mitsune will never know how false that statement is…not from me at least.


	4. Fun at Natsunami!

A/N: Hey it's been a while since I updated. I'm sorry I'm such a slow updater…-sheepish grin- Oh I don't think I mentioned this but even though they're in New York, I will be using Japanese customs frequently such as surname before first name, using honorifics depending on the people, and so on.

_Italics: phone speech. _

* * *

My eyes were focused on the long road ahead of me as I drove to our breakfast destination. In my peripheral vision, I saw Mitsune slump back in her seat with a large yawn, stretching her lanky arms up as far as they could go before hitting the roof. I swear, she's looks a grizzly bear coming outta hibernation. I smile to myself as I stopped at a red light.

"Oh nee-chan, can you call Naruto for me?" I say suddenly, recalling that we are running late as per usual.

Mitsune grunts out a curt "sure" and I briefly glance at her to see her whip out her blueberry _Samsung Exclaim_, speed dialing his number and she puts her cell on speaker so I can hear as well. It takes a while for him to answer, but he does.

"_Hey, where the hecks are you guys at?" _Naruto sounds slightly irritated by our routine lateness.

"We're on our way," Mitsune informs him lightly.

I chuckle as the light change to a vivid green, signaling me to go, "Is that anyway to answer the phone, Naruto?" I tease.

There is a short pause, _"…Am I on speaker?"_

"Yep, gotta problem?" I say mischievously, smirking though he can't see me doing so.

"_Not at all." _I can hear the laugh in his still somewhat childish voice,_ "I just hope that you two won't mind if everyone hears you as I return the favor." _

I pale slightly, recalling that Sasuke is there. Augh, he's going to hear how I sound on the phone! Oh no! Major embarrassing moment alert! Must-stop-this-from-happening!

"Mitsune, just tell Naruto we'll—"

"Bring it, I don't mind," challenges Mitsune arrogantly, cutting me off, damn her. "We're all buddies, right?"

"_Yeah, hold on."_ I take it Naruto is following through with his statement; ok all I have to do is not say anything, aneki can talk. _"…Ok there. Oi, Sasuke, say hello."_

Sasuke's dark, taciturn voice comes loud and clear through the small cell, _"Dobe get off of me." _

"_Come ooonnn, just say hi, asshole!" _There is a loud scuffle and static on the other side of the line. Blinking twice, I take my chance at a right turn to take a quick peek at the phone. Mitsune stares at her phone blankly as a whiney outcry soon emits from it, _"Augh, you freaking jerk! That hurt!"_

At that point, we both laughed and we could hear everyone else on the other side laughing at the raven and fox's antics as well.

"_Hey—all of you shut up!" _But we all continue to laugh anyway. I even forgot about my embarrassment as to having Sasuke hear me on the phone.

"_Naruto, what is with the red face?" _we hear Lee say in between laughs.

"_Sh-shut up bushy-brow, it's embarrassing that you're all laughing at me in a damn restaurant!" _

Kiba's voice came through the phone next, _"Oi Sasuke, how long have you been calling Naruto 'dobe'?" _

"_Since he met me!" _Naruto snapped vehemently, answering for the raven. _"Kinda like how I call him bastard, cus he's a damn bastard!"_

Mitsune and I calm down after the fervent bout of giggles. Out the corner of my eye, I see my aneki shake her onyx mane in hilarity, as I turn yet another corner, straight into the restaurant parking lot.

"Oi, Naruto, we'll be there in like a minute," I announce abruptly, "I just need to find a park,"

"_Oh, well okay then. See you two in a few. Later."_

"Later," we call back in unison. Mistune hangs up.

"Oh imouto, look there's a park!" she yells noisily, pointing to a vacant spot in avid excitement.

"Ok, calm down eager mcbeaver," I mumble to myself, rolling my eyes. Sheesh…I think she just got hyped after the phone talk.

I pull the truck neatly into the parking space and cut the engine off. I turn to Mitsune after unbuckling my seat belt and sweeping my golden-brown bangs out of my eyes. Right off the bat, she's staring at me…and there is a strange glint scintillating within her sapphire blue orbs.

I don't like it.

"What?" I ask brusquely, narrowing my hazel orbs back at her.

"Nothing," she says evasively, looking out the window at the idyllic snowy atmosphere encompassing us from outside, "Let's just go in, I'm starved." She yanks the handle of the door and slips out the truck; I follow suit and we trek through the crunching snow, heading to the entrance of _Natsunami_.

For a while, the journey there is quiet, until, "Oi imouto," Puzzled, I glance up at her as she stops right in front of me and faces me.

"What now?" I blink a couple of times at the sudden stop and then narrow then just as quickly, realizing th small, knowing grin on her lips.

"If ya like Uchiha, why don't you try talking to him?"

I stare at her. Oh shitake mushrooms, she knows? No…just calm down and play it off.

"…Who said I liked Sasuke like that?" I snort with a roll of the eyes, pretending to be shocked by her accusation, "Besides, even if I did, which I don't, it wouldn't happen. There's way too much of a competition."

I wordlessly walk past Mitsune, making a bee line for the glass door and enter inside the pleasant eatery. The bell jingles like the store I went into yesterday. I stand in access foyer, just staring at my boot covered feet with a pensive expression. When the _hell_ did she find out though? Have I been saying it in my sleep…or…is it just that damn noticeable? I can't. I _can't_ let her know the truth. I have to keep prevaricating.

The silver bells chime for a second time as Mitsune comes in and stands beside me. I can feel her pointed gaze on me, but I blatantly ignore her. I won't let her get through to me.

A gorgeous waitress with elbow length flaming red locks and deep green eyes that remind me of emerald gemstones greets us with a warm smile. On her blue wave shaped name tag, I can see her name is Lia. "Hello and welcome to Natsunami!" she greets amicable. "Can I help you ladies with anything?"

"Actually yes," Mitsune steps forward as straightforward as ever, "We're with Uzumaki Naruto party."

Lia nods, "Oh, of course. Right this way please."

Mitsune and I trail behind the perky waitress in the frilly milk chocolate brown and white dress outfit, making a few turns to avoid tables as we head in the further back area (of course Naruto would pick that secluded spot) and we glimpse everyone at their booth table as we make a straight course to them. Positioned at the horizontal table, the order staring from left to right is Sasuke (by the window of course), Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto (at the edge of the booth). On the other side, starting from the same direction is Kiba and Lee; the vacant spot our most likely ours.

Naruto is leaned back against the cushion booth wearing a typical bright orange hoodie and denim jeans I assume. Sakura is wearing a pink zip up sweater and red skinny jeans; her pretty pink hair is out like always. Sasuke is wearing a red checkered board design jacket and ebony jeans.

Shikamaru has on a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black pants. Ino is wearing a purple sweater with white jeans, her white blonde hair in its usual high ponytail. Kiba has on a gray long sleeved jacket and matching pants and Lee is wearing normal clothes (thank Kami-sama); a simple bottle green sweater and jeans.

I take a deep breath and smile coolly as we walk up to them, "Hey guys,"

Naruto glances up and locks eyes with me as everyone else looks our way. "Oh finally," he blurts out, stretching his arms on either side of the table. "You two are always late!"

"Dobe, you should have patience by now," was Sasuke's cool, calm remark, "especially with them."

"No one asked for your unnecessary comment!" replies Naruto, obviously annoyed.

I smile at the constant bickering between them, but my eyes were more on Sasuke. Damn…he looks really good in his expensive-looking (is he rich or something?) jacket. I lick my dry lips and force myself to look in a different direction before the raven could notice my rude staring.

"So, uh, what have you all been doing?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing much," answers Shikamaru in his lazy drawl, elbow resting on the table surface, his chin placed in his palm. "Naruto insisted that we color and play retarded games until you two came."

The blonde growls angrily, "Hey shut up, it was something to do!"

"We're nineteen and twenty years old Naruto," states Kiba shortly, "We aren't little kids anymore."

"Oh yeah, then why'd you go along with it, mutt?"

"Eh? What did you call me?"

A heated argument breaks out. I sweat drop at them. Oh geez…if it's not Naruto and Sasuke, its Naruto and Kiba.

"Ehem, anything else you guys did?" asks Mitsune, her eyes drifting minutely to the fighting pair.

"Well, I've been perfectly fine with staring at Sasuke-kun!"

Good to know Ino, but Sasuke belongs to me, so if ya don't mind, I'd like you to back off. Whoa…since when did I become so possessive and fan girly? I am ashamed at my thoughts…

"Ino, that's not what I meant exactly…" sighs Mitsune dully, sliding next to Lee. I wonder if aneki is wondering if she's the only non-Sasuke admirer here…and she almost certainly is.

* * *

Naturally, I would get stuck sitting across Naruto at the edge, and it figures even more that Sasuke and I are not only on opposite sides, but he's also the farthest from me. Well…that's how we know each other anyway and probably always will. We aren't meant to be any closer.

We all have ordered our food and it arrived very promptly, nice and hot, freshly made. Everyone digs in and we make small talk in between bites.

"So Sasuke, when do you and Mitsune plan to work on your project?" inquires Ino curiously, her sky blue orbs locked dead on him.

"We've already gotten started," he responds in his husky timbre.

"Yea," supplies aneki suddenly, "Amazingly, he's not too bad for a partner." She takes a long sip of freshly squeezed OJ from her straw.

I watch Sasuke's obsidian orbs shift to her face and then back. My jealous for Mitsune increases and grows stronger. I tap my index finger against the sturdy, polished surface of the table to release some of this scalding envy.

"Hey Isano, let's go to the store to at least get an idea of what to do." I listen quietly to Naruto suggestion, still tapping on the tan marble table.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Kiba is telling us about his trip in the mountains last winter break. Sounds like he had a blast from the happy grin and how excited he sounded as he told his tale.

I look down at my finished plate, now playing with the thick, maple syrup, indolently watching it ooze down my metal fork as I listen. A childish grin plays on my lips as it drips down the puddle of sugary brown on my plate. Hehehe…I don't know why, but I find this entertaining to do when I finish my pancakes. Still giggling to myself, I look up across the long table only to find smoky gray orbs locked with mine.

"S-Sasuke…" I mutter under my breath, blushing lightly, somewhat embarrassed that he caught me amusing myself with freaking syrup. Wow…how dumb that must look, for me, at the age of nineteen, to pull something like that.

He quickly turns back to Kiba as I do the same, blushing a bit more now. How embarrassing.

"Hey—are you two listening?" Kiba cuts his story and glares at Sasuke and then shifts to me with the same scowl.

I give him a hugger-mugger stare, "Wha—"

"We're listening Kiba, just continue," Sasuke says monotonously, resting his balled up fist on his temple with a cocked head.

"Oh, ok," Kiba looks pleased to hear that. Good thing the raven stopped me from asking what he was talking about. "Anyways, as I was saying, Akamaru and I were up in the mountains last year for winter break, and we saw a _polar bear_, it was huge!"

"Don't you mean _grizzly_ bear?" corrects Sakura plainly.

Kiba stares blankly at the pinkette before a sudden light bulb seems to appear above his shaggy brown head, "Ah yeah, that's right, polar bears live in Antarctica."

Naruto guffaws, "Ha! And they call me the dumbass. And I'm sure both you and Akamaru had your tails in between your legs…literally!"

"Shut the hell up Naruto!"

"Make me!"

"Heh, oh yeah? Alright then, you asked for it," Kiba replies calmly with cocked eyebrow and a long grin, "Well everyone, I recall a couple of years ago, when we went camping,"

Naruto's blue eyes widen vastly, his mouth dropping in utmost horror, "Kiba you—"

"A certain _someone_," he continues, cutting him off effectively_, "_Asked me to go to the bathroom with him cus he was _scared_ to walk outside the tent in the dark…don't you…Naruto?"

"Fuck you Kiba!" Naruto snaps heatedly as he folded his arms across his chest, his face red as uproarious laughter exploded amongst everyone, except Sasuke (who smirks amusedly) and Shikamaru (who merely yawns widely). "You said you'd never bring that up!"

"You're just mad cus I put _your dumbass_ in check!" he laughed loudly.

"Hehehe…Kiba that was awesome," Mitsune chuckles across from the table, she always approves when someone gets 'pwned' from previously 'pwning' someone, if you understand what I mean. "I'd high five you, but we're not close by each other."

"Mitsune, whose side are you on?" whined Naruto depressingly.

"Sorry, but that was a good one."

"You are so mean," he wailed.

"Well Naruto, you should have seen it coming," Sakura sighs, shaking her head before perking up suddenly.

She reaches in her pink sweater pocket and withdraws her rosy pink L-2 Rumor. The small pre-screen was glowing, signifying that someone was contacting her. I observe her inquisitively as she flips it open and reads an evident text and then sighs darkly.

"Hey guys, I'm going to cut our quality time short."

"What is wrong?" asks Lee worriedly, looking at her.

"That damn Neji wants to start on our project now."

"Can't it wait till later?" groans Naruto, "We haven't all hung out in forever it seems."

"I'll see…let me text him back," She starts texting the Hyuuga back with quick, nimble fingers; good grief, she texts way faster than me and aneki put together.

In that short span of time, Lee's ring tone plays. "Oh." He takes his own phone from his side pocket.

"Not you too busy-brows?" the blonde grumbles petulantly.

"Yeah…Hinata also wants me to come over for a bit."

Sakura sucks her teeth loudly, running her pale fingers through her shoulder length bubble gum pink locks. Her light jade green orbs are burning with that quick temper of hers. You absolutely **do** **not **want to get on her bad side when you see_ that_ look.

"Man, I'll see you guys later." She stands up, grabbing her pink sachet. "I'll see you guys later. Bye Sasuke-kun."

He grunts out a parting bye.

"Those Hyuuga and their 'get it done now' attitude. Well Hinata's cool, but _Neji, _on the other hand, pisses me off."

"At least they will be getting their work done," Shikamaru remarks listlessly. "Knowing you, you'll probably give Isano here most of the work, if not all."

"Will not," Naruto pouts, puffing his cheeks out, even though…I'd have to agree that the lazy genius is more than likely right.

* * *

As the minutes turned to an hour, our group steadily got smaller, to the point where it was the four of us: My aneki and I…and the _(my)_ raven and fox.

"Yo, Mitsune and teme, wanna come with me and Isano to the store?" Sasuke wordlessly nods, answering his query, "Then let's all ride together, dattebayo!"

I smile adoringly at Naruto's well-known declaration. He always says that when he's hyper or overly excited.

"Wait, whose car are we gonna take?" Mitsune asks in between invariable shivers as we are standing outside of _Natsunami_ now.

"We'll take mine." Sasuke pulls out the keys to his sleek ebony _Chrysler 300_. "I'll drive."

"Cool, nice ride!" exclaims aneki, rushing over to the shiny car like a kid. "Of course, with your family's company being as big as it is…I'm not surprised."

Oh yeah…that's why Sasuke always has such luxurious stuff…his family is one of the most prevailing financial companies, not just in America…but in the entire world. How could I have forgotten? It makes me wonder why he bothers to go to college…he technically doesn't have to; he could get home schooled by some sort of genius.

I suppose he, like anyone else, has his own personal motive.

Sighing, I walk over to the back behind the passenger's seat. To my immense surprise, the door is already opened. I look up at to see a flushed Naruto, fidgeting slightly.

"T-Thanks…" I smile brightly at the red-faced Naruto.

"Y-you're welcome, anytime." He looks down at his feet, trying to hide his blazing blush from me.

It's not working though.

I shake my head playfully, still holding my smile with my own pink cheeks as I hop into the car. Naruto even closes the door for me. Wow, he's such a gentleman. I never noticed it…how much he's actually grown up since we've known each other since high school. I guess that's why though.

Inside the _300_, the seats are fine black leather and lustrous. It really is a grand car. I wish I had one like this. But our modest _GMC Acadia _is nice too, don't get me wrong.

Mitsune slides inside next to me, sitting on the right side, "Aha, awesome, the seats are like, so smooth."

"Don't mess it up," Sasuke says in impassive voice as he gets in the front seat behind the wheel.

"I'm not Uchiha," She sticks her tongue out at him, "Beside the way you said it so unemotionally, it sounded like you couldn't care less."

The raven sighs and half glares at her through the view mirror, pale face stern, "You know I do."

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

Naruto gets in on the passenger's side; I can still see his cheeks are red. Apparently Sasuke does too, in regards to his next statement, "Stop being an idiot, dobe."

The hyper blonde snaps his tan face to his roommate and I can see the deep frown on his face from the side.

"I'm not teme, shut up."

"Whatever." He looks up into his mirror, before pulling out the park.

For the first few minutes, the drive was silent, until Sasuke stopped at a red light. Then Naruto began to speak, "So, Mitsune, what are you and teme here planning to do this week?"

"Huh, oh nothing much," she responds, looking at the blonde cheerfully, "Just trying to finish this project ASAP, ne Uchiha?"

Sasuke's dark eyes drift up to the elevated mirror and he stares at aneki for the longest moment, prior to turning his attention back on the road. "I suppose so," he says.

Mitsune's cuts her azure blue eyes at the seemingly innocuous response and questions in a guarded tone, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing but the obvious."

The light changes back, and Sasuke takes off once again. The four of us are silent for a second time. There was definitely tension in this car, not bad tension, just the kind when you're at a complete loss for words. I mean honestly…this was the very first time Mitsune and I have ever been passengers in Sasuke's car. Even though we were all friends (acquaintances in me and Sasuke's case) it was still…pretty weird.

* * *

A/N: Ah so that's it for now! I'll try not to have such a long gap in between updates. Thanks for reading and please review, I'd like to know your thoughts on this chappie!


End file.
